


Flying Is Like Falling

by Bandgeek18



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandgeek18/pseuds/Bandgeek18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last flight to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Is Like Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a sentence prompt I found. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tensou Sentai Goseiger. 

Pain and exhaustion coursed through my body. I took several quick breaths as I tried to clear my head. I forced my self to stand up straight, ignoring the yelling protest from my muscles. Blood was running down my face and torso, staining my clothes. Or what was left of them at least. My mind was grappling with what to do. Before me stood the open vortex that was going to tear apart this world. I stumbled forward on weakened legs. I stared into the abyss. 

I looked down hopelessly at my tensouder. The diagonal crack that marred the surface. Making it little more than a grey stone in my hand. My hand clenched around it. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I realized I had run out of options. All that I'd fought for, all that I'd hoped for, and it had come down to this. Me, standing before the hole on the Earth, with no way to access a weapon of any kind. Not that a weapon would really do me any good now. I let out a choked sob of despair. 

I thought of Nozomu. His father. The people of this world that I was born to protect. My mission was to keep them safe. Only now, when they needed me most, I was unable to do anything. I wished more than anything that is ours be able to protect everyone. The people of this planet, great potential. Of greatness. Of kindness. I Hightower of all the laughs I'd seen and shared. Every act of kindness and everything I'd learned. Was this world worth protecting? I knew the answer in my soul. Yes. It was. Again and again, it was worth the pain every time. So why not this time? 

There was one more way to use Gosei energy and seal this hole. One more way I could do my job. I looked up at the sky. My freedom. My salvation. One more flight up, then an impossibly long one down. I glanced back, and knew sadly it was not meant to be. All that I had left of my wings was a single, solitary feather. I tried to not think of my team. About what they'd say. How they'd surely try to stop me. Instead, I took a final breath. I closed my eyes and spread my non-existent wings. I tried to fly, but instead I fell. It felt kind of like flying, just in reverse. The force ripped the last feather from my wings. I tumbled against the wind as I fell into oblivion. The last thing I knew was the pain of my life force being pulled from my body. And the clear blue sky above me.


End file.
